Nothing but love
by csouthard11
Summary: part two to my story "Against the odds" follows the rrb and ppg's daughters through their romance with boys that the rrb hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Bianca's P.O.V**

**So yesterday was mine and Brocks anniversary thing, it was one of the best days of my life. I smile and brush my hair in front of my gold and green vanity. Today Brock said he was gonna take me out on the best date we've ever been on. Looking into my closet I realize that it's, gonna take a long time to get ready for this, I'm glad I woke up early. I shift through my closet, filled with endless paires of ball shorts and baggy shirts. Uncle Boomer says it's obvious I get my sense of fasion from my mom. Thats not really a bad thing, Brock says he loves my attitude and style, but I want to look really good on this date. I sigh and walk out of my room and into Brittney's. "Hey Brittney?" I say looking at her, she is sitting on her bed putting on makeup, her flawless skin beautiful as always. "Yea?" She asks smiling at me "Do you have any uh, clothes I could wear on my date with Brock?" Her smile widens and I wince when she giggles and hugs me tightly. "YES YES YES!" She nearly screams running to her closet. She pulls out a small bag and smiles at me. "I have been waiting for you to ask me that!" Then she pulled out a frilly lime green and black striped top and a jean skirt. Then she giggles again and pulls out a crossy pair of black heels. I frown and sigh, then she smiles and pushes me into her bathroom. "Now get dressed!" She screams at me closing the door. I sigh and begin to dress. **

**Brittney's P.O.V**

**Bianca walks out of my bathroom and I gasp. "What?" She asks looking down at her outfit. I smile widely "You look so beautiful Bianca!" I sy grabbing her arm and sitting her down on my bed. I giggle, she was never girly, and me and Breanna thought she would never look like this, and never want to. I am so proud! And glad I bought that outfit for her, it looks so good on her, showing her curves just right. I pull out my makeup and she shakes her head quickly "NOWAY!" I laugh "You have to let me dress you up, and Breanna is doing your hair." As if on cue Breanna walks in with a bag full of hair supplies. Bianca scowls and me and Breanna both giggle "You'e gonna look so pretty!" Breanna says while we both start working on Bianca. Bianca was always pretty, she just never likes to show it like me and Breanna do. This is gonna be so fun! I can't wait to see Brocks face! I have the time anyway, Buster is picking me up and it only takes me a few minuets to get ready for a date cause I start getting ready the day before.**

**Breanna's P.O.V**

**When we are finished, me and Brittney step back to look at our masterpiece. Biance looks beautiful, with lucious curves, plump lips, and wavey hair that is put up just right. I smile and hand her the mirror, she gasps and looks at us "I-I don't reconize myself." she says, then she smiles "Do you think Brock will like it?" She asks I smile along with Brittney, then we both nod. "Yes." I say "But I have to go get ready for my date with Brian!" I say, Bianca follows me out, and I go to my room while she goes to hers. I can't wait for my date with Brian! I hope today is a good hair day!**

_(A/N Well, I wasn't gonna write a second part, acctualy, but I did. It would have been finished sooner but I am using my moms labtop, and it sucks. hahaha. well, please tell me what you think!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Brian's P.O.V**

**"STUPID CAR!" I scream kicking the front wheel of my crapy junk heap of a car. I was on my way to pick up Breanna when it broke down! UHG! I pull out my phone and call Buster, maybe he could help in some way, cause Brock would just laugh about it. "Hello?" I hear Buster on the other end of the phone. "Hey" I say "Do you think you could come hel me out here?" I hear him sigh "Bro, I just got Brittney here and we are kinda buisy, is there anyone else you could call for this?" Now it's my turn to sigh. "Fine, see you later then." Then I hang up. I guess I'll just fly. . .I hope Breanna doesn't mind flying to the resteraunt.**

**Buster's P.O.V**

**Britney looks at me quriously "Who was that?" I smile "Brian." She smiles in return "Okay, look here comes our food." She says pointing at a waiter who is walking towards us with a plate filled with food. He hands me a plate filled with curly fries and a hamburger, and a large coke. Then he hands Brittney a large bowl of salad and a large blueberry milk shake. Brittney looks confused "I didn't order anything to drink?" She says looking at the waiter. He nods "It was sent to you from that man over there." He points across the room to a boy with blonde hair and black highlights, dressed nicely for such a crapy resteraunt. I scowl as the waiter walks away, and Brittney watches the boy quriously. Then I reach in my pocket. I pull out my wallet and pay for the food. "Lets go I say standing. She looks at me "But aren't we going to eat?" She asks "No." I say as I walk out the door. I do feel bad for acting like such a jerk rite now, but that guy was checking Brittney out. I would've started a fight if I was there any longer.**

**Brittney's P.O.V**

**I get into the passenger seat of Busters car frowning. I wounder what made him act like that. Just because a guy sent me a drink thing? That is like something my dad would do if someone sent one to mom. WAY to overprotective. I sigh and close my eyes. I need to go home and take a nap. It's only like 3:00 in the evening, I don't know why I am so tired. I reach foreward and turn on the radio. "If today was your last day" by nickleback comes on. I lay my head back and listen to the song. I always liked this song. It relaxes me, and makes me think. How would I spend my last day on earth? Probably just sitting with Buster, he is my whole world, even though sometimes I don't know what to do about him. He is increadibly overprotective and jealous, and sometimes he is just completely stupid. I'm not the smartest person in the worl though so I can't really talk about that. He pulls the car into park at a stop light. I look over to find him already staring at me "Did you know that guy?" He asks sounding partly angry. I frown, also angry "NO, I didn't!" He looks unconvinced "WELL WHY DID HE SEND YOU A DRINK?" He yells practicly right in my face. I feel my face heat up with anger and I open my door "WELL YOU KNOW, MAYBE HE WAS JUST BEING FRIENDLY! IM GOING TO WALK HOME!" I step out and slam the door walking away angrily. I don't get mad very easily, or very often, but that was just it, he accused me of knowing that boy. Thats almost like he accused me of cheating! The nerve! I would NEVER cheat on Buster! Uhg, maybe walking home will calm me down anyway. I sigh and watch as Buster drives angrily past me on to his house. well, this went well. . .NOT!**

**Bianca's P.O.V**

**I laugh at Brock shoves two forkes into his nose. This is the best date ever, Brock has done nothing but make me laugh and feel love this whole time. I have never felt this way about anyone but him. "I will be right back." He says standing up "Gotta go to the bathroom." I smile and grab his arm "Hurry back." I say smiling while he walks away laughing lightly. Almost as soon as he is gone a boy sits in the seat across from me where Brock was. He has black hair, mildly long pulled into a short ponytail behind his head and green ayes, deeper than Brocks but not as beautiful "Hey pretty lady." He says attempting to flirt I laugh "Hey, go away." He frowns and stands walking towards me "I will, for now, but expect my return. I will have you, you'll see that I can love you more than he can." I suppose he was talking about Brock. He walks away just as Brock returns. He must not have seen the guy cause he doens't mention it. But I don't think this can continue to be a good night, I can't stop thinking about mister mistery. . . Sounds like a fitting name for the guy, that shall be what I call him when I tell Brittney and Breanna... I wounder if they have had anything like that. . .Maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone and disturbed. Brock looks at me questioningly his Green eyes filled with worry "You okay Bianca?" He asks grabbing my hand. I fake a smile "Yea." I lie, he can't know about this untile I find more. He would just over react. So no, I won't tel him just yet, I will wait and tell my cousins, then maybe I'll tell him. Maybe. . .**

**Breanna's P.O.V**

**Well, today was a pretty funny date, Brian's car broke down so we had to fly, I had no problem with that but Brian kept appoligizing about what a bad boyfriend he was for making me fly to our date. Everytime I just laughed. He isn't a bad boyfriend, infact he is the exact oppisite of that. He is carring and funny and romantice. I love him , no matter what happens. I stand up and smile at him "I'll be right back, Imma go to the bathroom." I say walking off, he smiles and I hear him say behinde me "Hurry back my love." I giggle at how romantice that statement. I love my cheesey boyfriend. On my way back from the bathroom I am stoped my a tall boy. He has sunglasses covering hus eyes. and Orange hair like mine, with a red streak in his bangs, most of his hair is pulled back into a long low ponytail. He smiles at me and hands me a note before walking off, not saying a word. I open the note and frown.**

_'Hey babe, you're gonna be mine soon. Just thought you should know._

_-You'll find out soon enough who I am _

**I will not be his! I frown and throw away the note, going back to Brian. Could this night get any weirder? I hope not. . .**

_(A/N SO? What do you think? I am sooo sorry about the late post, I just graduated from 8th grade and I had alot of friends over, I can't write with people in my house. I hope you like this chapter, I tried to stretch it out nad make it long with lots of details and stuff and I hope I have a good plot. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. . .and do you like my misterious boys who like the girls? I am thinking of having lots of love contriversies. By the next chapter we may have som fans for their love. I don't know who I want the girls to end with though! Ugh! My love for love fighting sucks doesn't it, hahaha, well, bye! THANKS FOR READING MY SUPER LONG AUTHORS NOTE HAHA!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Brittney's P.O.V**

**I stop walking for a moment and sit down on a bench laying my head in my hands, I feel so bad about our fight. I sigh deeply. This was our first fight. I never even expected us to have one but here it is. I feel the hot tears escape my eyes, warming my arm in little droplets. Then I rise and turn as I sense someones presence behind me. "Hey." He says, I gasp when I realize that it is the same boy from the resteraunt. "What do you want? Are you following me?" I ask quickly. He smiles lightly "No, I was on my way home and I saw you sitting here, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with that boy you were with earlier, I just thought you were really beautiful and I sent the milk shake without really thinking about him." I feel my cheeks warm up and blush "Well, he was really mad. . ." The boy frowns and I look him in the eyes "What's your name?" He asks I smile lightly "Brittney, and yours?" He smiles back "I like that name, my name is Bailey. Why are you crying?" I sniff lightly and look at him "My boyfriend, Buster, and I got into a fight because of the drink, this was the first time he ever yelled at me." He frowns and looks down "I'm sorry, thats my fault. You're just so beautiful, I know you're probably still dating that guy, but would you let me walk you to your house?" I nod "Sure, what is the harm in that?" He smiles and we begin to walk. Buster was over reacting, this boy is just nice. If I wasn't dating Buster I might even think of dating him.**

**Bailey's P.O.V**

**I just left Brittney's house, it was large and beautiful. Not as beautiful as her though. I sigh. I didn't mean to make her get into an argument with her boyfriend, she's just so beautiful. If I was with a girl like her I would never yell at her or make her cry. She's to precious for that. I would always hold her and never let her be alone because she deserves all of my time. Looking down I open my door and laugh lightly. A girl like her would never like me. Not even in my wildest dreams. The most I can hope for is her friendship. . . I guess I could settle for that, just to be around her.**

**Buster's P.O.V**

**I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. STUPID! I smack my face. I guess I really hurt Brittney. I am the stupidest boy ever, Brittney doesn't hold grudges but I never thought I would ever yell at her. I don't even know why I did, my jealousy just took over and I lost it. It's all that guys fault to. He saw me and her were together, and he still sent her a drink. I don't even know him and I hate him. more than I have ever hated anything or anyone. stupid. . .**

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**I laugh as Boomer grabs me around my waist and throws me onto our bed then he jumps on top of me and kisses my neck. After all the years we have been together he is still the perfect romantic guy I fell in love with. I don't think he'll ever change. He smiles down at me, then he moves a stray hair out of my face. "I love you." He whispers into my ear. I giggle like a child and kiss his lips lightly "Love you too." I whisper back. God I love him.**

_(A/N I thought I would have some ppg and rrb romance in here as well as the children. So what do you think of Bailey everyone? Pleace review and tell me. BYE!)_


End file.
